Emerald Fire
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: Takes place between 699 and 700, Naruto and Hinata just got married and Sakura is waiting on Sasuke's return. It's been almost two years and Sasuke has answered all of his questions..except one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all, Kishi does **

**This takes place between 699 and 700, and after The Last movie. Naruto and Hinata just got married and Sakura is beginning to think Sasuke's redemption journey will never end. Sasuke has been gone almost two years and looks like how he does in the movie, but probably without the big ass cloak. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura never could believe it. Even after watching the wedding from the front row she could not believe Naruto and Hinata could be in love. Not only that, but she could also not believe of all people NARUTO got married before her. This depressed Sakura more than anything, not just because she was the last kunoichi in her generation without a partner, but because a certain dark haired boy hadn't returned home yet; and might never will.

Sakura immersed herself in her work at the hospital and only succumbed to her lonliness late at night alone in her apartment. She dreamed of the day Sasuke would return, he did say he'd see her soon right? That was over a year ago, and she was tired of waiting.

Sakura's love had grown from fangirling to pure unconditional feelings. If she had to wait until she had streaks of grey in her hair, she would.

After turning in after a 24 hour shift at the hospital, Sakura heard a small thud outside her large window in her room. Angry and irritated, she stomped over to the glass door and flung it open. "NARUTO IF THAT'S YOU THROWING THINGS AT MY WINDOW AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU." As she turned around to slam the door behind her, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sakura"

She turned slowly, taking what felt like several minutes to turn around and see the face of the person that had brought her agony, the person that made her blush like no other, the once avenger that she had waited almost a decade to be with.

"Sasu..ke..?"

"Naruto still up to his old habits I see"

"wha..what?' she fought her blush as she took in his new look. His hair longer, but his attractive appearance had only got stronger with age.

"It sounds like Naruto has been bothering you just as much as ever. " he said with a slight smirk. Sasuke was standing on her balcony and she was still inside the door frame. Far enough not to touch, but close enough to hear him breathe and to smell his scent she had almost forgotten.

"Sasuke you..came to see me?" the blush was all too prominent now. There was no fighting it back.

"I told you I'd see you when I came back." With a thump to her forehead with his pointer and middle finger. Sakura did not understand the incredible meaning behind the gesture, but just to have him close the distance and touch her in any way was almost too much for her to bear.

"So you've returned?! That's great Sasuke!"

"Yes, I think I have answered all of my questions…except for a few. My quest is over, though I can never fully atone for my sins towards you. I am sorry..for everything."

"sa..sasuke, you already told me that..I forgive you. You're my teammate, Naruto and I would go to the end of the world for you. You have no need to apologize further." Her blushing still prominent and her eyes looking away from his.

"Teammate." He repeated her words and dropped his fingers from her forehead. He seemed frustrated for a moment, but covered it with a sly grin. But she caught it.

"I'll see you in the morning, Sakura"

"But!-" Sakura reached for him as he turned to leave.

Slowly, Sasuke turned to face her "You're still annoying as ever" and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

As she walked to work the next morning, Sakura couldn't shake the blush off her face. Actually, what had happened the night before felt like a dream. There was no way she was the first person Sasuke came to see after so long, and if she truly was, why did he leave so suddenly like that?

"Sakura!" Naruto waved from across the street near Ichiraku Ramen.

She blinked and looked up. "Look who's back!"

After giggling at how Naruto's antics made all the bowls of ramen go everywhere making Hinata quickly scatter and catch them, her eyes found a familiar figure leaning against the wall drinking from a small cup.

The intense blush returned.

"Hello again, Sasuke" she managed to choke out, not meeting his black eyes.

Naruto frantically glanced back and forth between the two.

"AGAIN? Sasuke came to see you first?!"

"I can visit who I please, idiot." Sasuke barked as Naruto fumed

Suddenly, Naruto noticed something. As Sasuke's eyes slipped back to his drink, Sakura would look up at him, and as soon as she'd blush and look away his eyes would find her again. A big sly smile came across the future hokage's face.

"I know what this is..hehehe. don't you worry Sasuke I've got you on this." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, ignoring Sasuke's discontent.

"what are you up to, dope." Sasuke said through closed irritated eyes.

Naruto stood straight up again and yanked Hinata with him. "Come on Hinata I have things to do and kids to make!"

With Hinata's wild blush and an orange flash, they were gone. Leaving the awkward couple alone.

"I wonder what's got into Naruto." Sakura said as she stared off at them.

Sasuke watched her as she looked, "There's a few things at the Uchiha clan compound I want to take and keep for myself. If you want to come."

As Sakura looked up at him in surprise, he did not look away. He didn't start walking with his back to her in aloofness as usual. This surprised Sakura, and made her speechless.

"Unless you have other plans" Sasuke began walking away.

"No!" Sakura ran after him, matching his pace. For once, she was walking side by side with Sasuke. Not staring hopefully at his back, praying for him to stay.

The Uchiha clan's buildings were all abandoned of course, lined with crime scene tape and random debris. They were alone here, and Sakura felt excitement. The two have shared so many intimate times alone together. Times filled with her agony and begging. But they were secrets they shared, that their other teammates would never understand. That not even Naruto would understand.

"This is it." Sasuke stopped at a random home that Sakura did not recognize, but knew in an instance what it was.

"Your family home."

"Yes."

"Are you sure this is okay if I'm with you Sasuke?"

"I've told you I have answered all my questions and atoned for all my sins. The past is in the past. I will not treat my home as a ghosttown, but as a friendly reminder."

Sakura was so glad she could share this moment with him. She couldn't believe how far he had come.

After gathering a few things and looking around, Sakura found a dusty necklace on the table. It was very simple. I shining string with an emerald amulet hanging.

"that's so beautiful."

"keep it."

Sakura jumped "What!? Sasuke I could never-"

"It matches your eyes."Sasuke said as he gathered up his pack, almost nonchalantly.

The blush returned again "Sas-Sasuke I..okay.."

…

Right as they approached the ending of the Uchiha village, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Naruto and I. What are we to you now, Sakura?"

"Wha-what do you mean Sasuke?"

"You've grown Sakura. Your feelings for certain things and people have changed. Have they not?"

"Not really, the only person I've changed feelings for is Ino." Sakura blushed wildly hoping Sasuke would guess what she meant. Through everything, no matter how old she got Sakura would never stop loving Sasuke. She was 21 and single, practically an old maid. Lady Tsunade made over.

"We are like brothers to you. Teammates."

Sakura looked up at him as he said the last word. He had repeated it the night before as well.

"Sasuke I..nothing has changed. My feelings are still the same. And I know you wish they wouldn't, but I just can't stop-"

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped at the sudden interruption and noticed Sasuke had stopped walking. As she turned around, Sasuke's eyes were hidden. She shook. She was terrified at what he might say, the rejection she was so used to now terrified her. After this rejection there would be no more hope.

Sasuke still looking down, spoke softly, choosing his words carefully.

"I have been thinking a lot while on my journey. I've seen many things, and met many people from all walks of life. I thought what was in store for me in this life was vengeance and death. Nothing more. I threw away all hopes at a better life. At a family. At friends. At romance. That was not in the cards for me, and I was content with that. But you didn't try to keep me in the village like Naruto. You even offered to help me, to leave your beloved village for my personal gain. You would leave everything you knew behind for me. And I put my hand through your heart. I thought surely, this will do her in. She'll never look at me the same. But it never happened. Time and time again you never stopped looking at me like how you always did. I felt your feelings, I thought on it many times. I cast it away as weakness. I casted you away as my weakness. You didn't deserve the path I had chosen. But now..now I am being selfish again Sakura. Selfish by asking you to forgive me. And by asking you..if you truly feel the same way you always told me you have."

Sakura could not move. Sasuke had asked her if she still was in love with him. In his own Sasuke manner he had told her he loved her and if she still felt the same. Teammate. He must have thought her calling him that was her way of saying she was over him. But it wasn't true in the slightest.

Sakura eased up and smiled "If you're asking me if I'm still in love with you, then the answer is yes. You should know that Sasuke, I've waited this long haven't I?"

Sasuke was shocked, blinked once, and composed himself again with a soft smile.

"that necklace you're wearing, it was my mother's. My father gave it to her as a symbol of their relationship. Green was her favorite color, as is mine."

Still hiding his eyes smiling, Sasuke didn't see the immense blush across Sakura's face. She could've exploded from the embarrassment and pure joy.

"Sakura..Thank you." Sasuke looked up, smiling.

Sakura's heart skipped several beats before she could recover.

"There you guys are!" Naruto's voice pierced the air of the perfect moment. And Sakura could've killed him where he stood.

"I should be going, I have a few errands. I'll see you, Sakura." Sasuke held Sakura's eyes for a moment and as he walked passed her spoke "the necklace really suits you" and walked on with a small smile as he caught the bright red face of Sakura as she looked as if she was about to pass out. When Naruto made it over to her she snapped out of it.

"Hey so how did it go love bird-"

"NARUTO I WILL KILL YOU. YOU STUPID IDIOT." Sakura yelled as she hit him over and over before finally smashing him into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke had always found ways to convey his true feelings to Sakura without actually saying the normal words. What Sasuke said the day before stuck with Sakura all night and into the morning. She kept glancing out her window hoping Sasuke would come knocking. But he never did, and Sakura's overthinking caused her to wonder if she heard Sasuke wrong. If maybe his love confession wasn't one at all, but just a simple "are you still obsessed with me?" that sounded more like Sasuke.

Naruto pounded Sakura with questions that afternoon at Ichiraku while Sasuke was nowhere to be found. After discovering Sakura was frantically searching instead of listening, Naruto knew what would get her attention.

"He's with Kakashi sensei."

"what? Who?"

"don't play dumb Sakura I know who you're lookin around for. Actually, come to think of it I was supposed to tell you something.."

"Lord Hokage is looking for Sakura as well, Naruto" Hinata's small voice popped up behind him.

"ah that's right!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT AN HOUR AGO?!" Sakura boomed while racing off towards the hokage's mansion, not without giving Naruto a huge bulging lump on the head first.

…..

"ah, Sakura. Nice of you to finally join us. I sent Naruto after you quite a while ago."

Kakashi sensei and Sasuke were inside of the Hokage's office, Kakashi made an excellent Hokage. But was of course still up to his old antics and often showed up extremely late to almost every meeting.

"You have no room to talk sensei." Sakura huffed after running so far. "What's up?"

"I have found a very special D-rank mission that I find perfect for Sasuke, I need to send him with a proper teammate and you would be the perfect candidate."

"Oh, yes of course. What is the mission?" Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke hoping for a reaction, but he just stood as calm and as cool as ever.

"In The Land of Waves there is a certain gentlemen by the name of Koga Kurosaki. He is a psychiatrist by day and a large mob head by night. He has an artifact called the Chucabra scroll. This scroll is extremely important and needs to be obtained. Go, retrieve it, and come home."

"That doesn't sound like a simple D-rank." Sasuke retorted

"Well..the man is a quack and the scroll is a simple yet extremely delicate recipe passed down from generations for the absolute best cuisine you could imagine. He is extremely..for lack of a better word: pervy."

"…so you're saying we're stealing a cook book from a perverted mobster." Sakura and Sasuke shared shocked and annoyed faces as Kakashi simply smiled and shooed the two away.

"also.." The Hokage started "there is one more thing. As of this moment you two are a happy, loving, and unbreakable team. Like a marriage, so to speak."

Sakura turned to see the sly Kakashi smiling and waving in complete content. He planned this, he knows exactly what he's doing.

"Kakashi sensei I-" Sakura started to object

"I am truly sorry Sakura, I'm doing this to make sure my ship does not sink." Kakashi winked with a smile

….

Sakura waited out front of the village entrance for Sasuke to show.

I hope Sasuke didn't opt out..maybe it was too much for him. I figured after what all he said yesterday..maybe he'd be okay with a mission like this. A mission with us..alone

Sakura's face turned a bright red at the word. She couldn't breathe.

"You're wearing the necklace."

Sakura bolted around to find Sasuke. Sasuke, in all his incredible glory if her face was red before, it was a dark maroon now.

"Ye-yes..I love it, Sasuke"

"That's good, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

The journey was long, and consisted of camping out a few nights. The thought of staying in the woods did not bother Sakura in the slightest. the thought of having Sasuke Uchiha sleep so close to her, alone, excited and terrified her.

As it grew dark, Sasuke found a tunnel perfect for shelter and to host a fire.

"This is good enough"

"yes"

As Sasuke began to unpack and prepare their area for the night, Sakura couldn't move.

"So..Sasuke..about yesterday."

"I'll grab a hog or two for us to eat." Sasuke called as he walked further into the thick trees.

Sakura sighed, whatever got a hold of Sasuke the past few days was long gone. He got his answer, and that was all. He wasn't confessing to her at all, he just wanted to know if he still had a fangirl, and he did.

When Sasuke returned, they ate and laid two separate palates on opposite sides of the fire. Sakura was exhausted, so it was easy to fight the urge to ask Sasuke more questions about the day before.

After a while, Sakura began to shiver. The fire was dying and she had forgot to pack a blanket, she cursed herself for being so stupid infront of Sasuke.

The whipping sound of a blanket being pulled over her startled Sakura and made her eyes pop open. Sasuke pulled his flat bed beside her and shared his blanket.

Sakura turned, but his back faced her. "Sasuke?.."

No answer

"Thank you"

Sasuke still lay still, Sakura fought back tears. She couldn't believe she was so stupid. Sasuke took pity on her. He didn't love her, he just wanted to know if she had grown up and after discovering she didn't, he didn't want much to do with her.

The next morning, Sakura woke to a great warmth. She couldn't even open her eyes, she was so warm and comfortable she didn't want to move. She felt her pillow move around and slowly fall up and down, like someone breathing. She slowly opened her eyes

"Sakura"

Sakura jolted up, noticing her pillow was Sasuke's chest. Sasuke, hadn't moved. He seemed as if he hadn't even noticed.

"I'm..sorry Sasuke..I didn't know I was just so cold you know-"

"We should keep moving"

Sakura felt a tug at her heart with his interruption. His mixed emotions were killing her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

As they continued on, Sakura decided to be strong. She decided she wasn't going to be that girl anymore. Instead, she acted indifferent and cold towards Sasuke for the rest of the trip. After two more nights of this, it became east for Sakura to pretend to be cold to Sasuke, he didn't love her afterall.

"You're angry with me"

"nope"

"You didn't bother me."

"what?"

"when you laid with me, I..it did not bother me."

"oh.."

"hm"

"I just don't know what you want from me Sasuke. You made me so happy when you came back, when you visited me, when you took me to your family's home. But now you're indifferent. Like none of that happened, it's like as soon as you found out I still love you so much that it hurts, you wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

"Sakura.."

"we're here." They approached the village entrance and Sakura was fuming. She stomped infront of Sasuke towards the gates. Sakura felt a sudden gust of wind and a sting of surprise as Sasuke transported infront of her.

Hiding his eyes, Sasuke spoke "Is that..how you really think I feel?" his voice seemed strained, like he was angry yet trying to hide the fact.

"Well Sasuke..you make me feel that way. You always make me feel that way." Sakura answered, unable to look at him.

With one gasp Sakura found herself in the trees, arms pinned to the giant trunk and feet barely touching the branch.

"Sasuke what are you-"

Sakura wasn't sure what was happening. This had to be a genjustsu. Or maybe she was still asleep in the cave. But she could've sworn she could feel Sasuke's lips on hers, she could smell his scent all around her. Sasuke Uchiha had never been this close to her, and she lost every feeling in her body, and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Behind dark lids Sakura already knew where she was. The scent of the hospital room was all too familiar to the medic nin. She could sense someone beside her, a slight pressure on her hand.

"Sasuke.."

"haha she's awake guys!" Sakura's eyes popped open. It wasn't the raven haired rogue she hoped it was, it was his exact opposite.

"How ya feeling?" Naruto leaned over Sakura's bed checking for any missed cuts or bruises.

"Why do I feel like someone's repeatedly punching me in the head?" Sakura groaned rubbing her sore head.

"You fainted will jumping through the trees, Sasuke caught you before you could hit the ground and brought you back to Konoha."

"The mission! I can't be back here I have to help-" Sakura began to get up only to be slightly pushed back into bed by Naruto.

"Sasuke said to watch you until he got back. He's finishing you guys' mission up alone."

"oh..so I let him down, again.." Sakura couldn't meet Naruto's understanding gaze, she was so upset she forgot he was even there. After a moment, she remembered. Being pinned to by her arms high up in the trees, smelling Sasuke's scent all around her, his lips firmly on hers.

"Sakura?!"

Sakura's head went a deep shade of red as she dizzily remembered the real reason for her fainting, and the reason she might faint again.

"Someone come get Sakura she's gone stupid!"

That snapped her out of it. "I'm just fine!" with a punch to the face and a leap out the door, Sakura made for her apartment; Naruto frantically trailing behind.

When they made it outside the hospital, Sakura finally turned to him.

"Naruto really, I'm fine you don't have to look after-"

"Sakura"

The voice behind her was all too close to Sasuke's. But it couldn't be Sasuke's. not now. Not after how embarrassingly stupid she had acted.

Slowly, she turned to face him. Knowing the utterly annoyed face she was going to have to endure. But that's not what she saw.

Smiling, sasuke continued "I thought I told you to keep an eye on her, Naruto."

"You have no idea how hard headed she can be." Naruto whined back

"Hinata is looking for you, something about a bento box."

"OH NO! I completely forgot!" Naruto ran off hollering, just as goofy as ever despite he age and grown looks.

"Sasuke I.."

"I have to report back to Kakashi, afterwards meet me at your home." And he was gone.

Sakura was frozen. Is he going to yell at me? Maybe he's going to let me down easy, tell me I'm not his type or he doesn't concern hisself with women that cant handle being kissed.

"I hate my life" Sakura groaned as she slumped all the way back to her apartment.

After an hour passes, Sakura believes Sasuke wasn't really coming. That he was just trying to make conversation to get away from her faster. That sounds like him.

"You know what! I'm over this. Next time I'll tell him to stop playing these games with me. I'll kiss him myself! CHAA" in the midst of her rant, a slight patting came at the glass door leading to her balcony.

"maybe..maybe next time.." Sakura's determination grew weaker and weaker as she walked towards the door.

She though "no. no more. I'll be the kunoichi I know I am. I can do this." With that, she opened the door.

"Can I come in this time?"

"ye-yes. Of course!"

Sasuke walked inside and Sakura closed the glass door behind him. With his back still towards her, he spoke.

"Sakura..I'm sorry."

"No! please don't apologize. I just..I didn't expect that."

"hm"

"It was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me..Sasuke" Sakura couldn't hide the slight blush, and even with his back turned couldn't look at him.

Sasuke flitted to right infront of her, making her look right into his onyx eyes.

"I'm being selfish. I have always been selfish. Especially towards you, Sakura. I..I am thankful and greatful for you, and I would like to start showing you that."

"what..what do you mean, Sasuke?"

"Naruto..Naruto suggests Ichiraku. Of course there's other places.."

Sakura knew what he was saying, and lightened up.

"Sasuke! Are you asking me on a..a date!?"

"Yes, but dates are more for those who don't know how the other person feels. Are they not."

"oh..oh yes I guess that's true. So..in other words..going to a place for dinner..as a"

"family. I would like you as my family now, Sakura."

Family. In Sasuke's own way he had asked her to be his. Without using the words, yet again. And she couldn't be happier.

Sakura giggled and smiled "yes, I will Sasuke."

For the first time in almost 7 years, Sakura saw a quick glimpse of a blush on Sasuke's surprised face. It was enough to send her heart into overdrive.

Sasuke must have heard he heartbeat pace quicken, because he smirked and led her out the door.

"let's go, Sakura"

"Shanaroo!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a few "dates" Sakura's dream of a real first kiss with Sasuke Uchiha was still not realized. She had been fantasizing of such an intimate moment since she first saw him. Just thinking about it made her revert back to her academy days, making her face shine bright red and her palms sweat.

Everyone around Konoha had seen the two together, never holding hands or anything, but it was more than obvious they were seeing each other. After her infatuation with Sai, Ino no longer felt the sting of jealousy everytime Sakura told her about her day with Sasuke. Ino actually pushed the relationship to happen, more than anything, she wanted to see Sakura happy with the man she's loved since she was a little girl.

One weekend afternoon, not a single member of their group of friends had a mission or anything else to do for that matter.

"We should go to the hot spring!" Naruto hollered over all his comrades discussing what they should do on their day off.

"Tha-that's a great idea, Naruto" Hinata's head popped up from behind the blond.

"Yeah! Since we're a bit older now we should all not have a problem bathing in the same spring right? Hehe" Ino's conniving expression sent chills up Hinata and Sakura's back. The kunoichi couldn't handle picturing themselves bathing with their significant others, even with one of them already being married.

"How about the males and females go their separate ways and meet up together afterwards, hm?" Sai put his hand on Ino's shoulder, disappointing her.

At the hot spring Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari and TenTen bathed together on the female side, while Rock Lee, Naruto, Sai, Shikimaru, and Sasuke bathed respectfully on their own side.

"so Sasuke…" Naruto with a sly grin slide over to where Sasuke was sitting in the water.

"You and Sakura..hehe"

"What about it"

"Oh maybe that you two have been spending a lot of time together lately and everytime I even say your name around her Sakura gets all red and stuff. She turns really werid."

At the talk of Sakura's blushing, Sasuke couldn't hid his small half smile.

"We do not do it!" Sakura's loud angry retort bellowed through the bamboo walls to where the boys could here. Startled, all the men just stared at each other, listening

"Of course I don't know what it looks like!" with that, every boy in the bath jumped to place their ear to the separating wall to listen in more. Sasuke, stayed inside the spring, hiding a small blush.

"Ino, please do you have to get all perverted like that?" Sakura wild blush was prominent as she spoke to her friend, looking away from her.

"aw come on forehead we know you and Sasuke have been spending a hell of a lot of time together. Just tell us what he looks like naked" at the last word, Ino looked like a pervy snake flicking her tongue at the mere thought of Sasuke without clothing.

Sakura held her hands over her ears "No no no no no!"

"Sakura come on!" Sakura jumped out of the water to talk over her perverted best friend.

"It's nothing like that! And if it turns into that you'll be the last person to know!"

"Oh wow, Sakura has really filled out-OW" naruto's realization and sudden thud on his head made all the girls look up towards the openings in the bamboo fence.

Within every crack, there was a boy's peeping eye. And behind haruto rubbing his aching head, Sakura made eye contact with her beloved Sasuke.

"Sasu-Sasuke"

"Co-cover up Sakura he can see you!" Hinata's small plea barely reached Sakura.

Sasuke's slight blush reminded Sakura of her nudity, he everted his eyes from her and she dove into the hot water with a scream.

The relaxing hot spring became a complete ruckus when all the women sweared at the boys for catching a glimpse. After getting out, Sakura put on her towel and began looking for her clothes. All the other girls had began dressing already, Sakura couldn't find the emerald necklace Sasuke had given her. She had taken it of before getting in the bath to make sure she didn't ruin it, and ended up losing it.

"No ugh no" Sakura groaned still in her towel looking around the entire dressing room. Most of her friends had left already and left her alone listening to Sai and Ino way too far up each others' asses to pay her any attention. After crawling all over the gorund, Sakura tried to lift her head, only to collide with another body. A boy's body. A boy's body that was also only wearing a towel. Sasuke-kun.

"Looking for this."

Sasuke held up the necklace, it sparkling in the light.

"Ah!" Sakura jumped up to grab the necklace, only to have Sasuke bring it up higher and out of her reach.

The room was empty now, just Sakura and Sasuke in their towels, and Sakura trying to jump for the necklace without letting her towel drop to the floor.

"Sasuke why-"

"What were you getting worked up about in there today"

"What? Oh..well Ino just doesn't know how to keep her big mouth shut sometimes hehehe…" Sakura's embarrassment and hesitance made Sasuke smirk. He handed her the necklace, and she put it back on.

Sasuke's hand reached for the amulet, and held it right above her breasts. Sakura looked like she was going to implode.

"When it does come to that, she will be the last to know." With that, he dropped the necklace back down on her chest and let his fingers linger. And he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-END**

Sakura could not get the fact that Sasuke Uchiha had seen her nude out of her mind. The blush could not fade from her face, and Naruto reminded her of the encounter every chance he got. After all these weeks Sasuke has been home, he had kissed her only once. It was nothing like she expected, it came out of nowhere and caused her entire body to shut down. 'not this time' she thought. 'if he wont make the first move again, I will. CHA'

After leaving the hospital early and spending the entire afternoon grocery shopping, Sakura found herself walking alone that evening close to the village's edge. She also found herself by a very familiar street, with an even more familiar old concrete bench. Sakura turned towards the bench, the memories of Sasuke first leaving still burned in her brain. With a soft sigh, she sat on the bench he had once laid her on before departing.

'What does he want from me..I wish he'd just tell me. I guess you could call us a couple but I just don't know, I don't get it.'

"Sakura"

Sakura jolted out of her thoughts to look up and into the eyes of the Uchiha.

"I looked for you at your home but you weren't there."

She jumped up "oh yes! I had to get some groceries I could cook for us if you want to-"

"Sakura, I..I would like to talk to you."

"what's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a step closer. "I could never atone for the pain I've caused you and Naruto. The things I've done, unforgivable."

"Sasuke please..it's alright."

"no. and as I've said before I am being selfish again. Selfish for asking your forgiveness, and to have you as my family."

"I don't really know what you mean by family anymore Sasuke..like maybe a sister or a mother or?.."

Sasuke took two more steps closer as Sakura stuttered her words, place his hand under her chin, and gave her the true first kiss.

As he pulled back only a little, Sakura couldn't help but say a helpless "Sasuke-kun.."

"much better than Naruto"

That broke the tensions and made Sakura laugh as hard as she could, all the while the fait blush never leaving her face. Sasuke stepped back, and with a soft smile thumped her on the forehead with his first two fingers. "Thank you."

"if that's your way of saying I love you Sasuke, then I love you too" Sakura replied with a huge grin. For the first time, Sakura saw Sasuke's face blush a soft pink. Before she could take his reaction all in, he removed his fingers and attempted to aloofly offer his hand. "Let's go, Sakura"

She giggled and took his hand, knowing that even if he left the village again, he was finally hers.


End file.
